Aw Hell
by high-striker
Summary: He lives by rules, so it's only logical to expect Nick to abide by them as well. Except that somebody has one hell of a knack for breaking those rules, and getting away with it... Warning: Nick x Warrick slash


Title: Aw Hell  
Author: High Striker  
Rating: pg13  
Pairing: Nick & Warrick  
Summary: He lives by rules, so it's only logical to expect Nick to abide by them as well. Except that somebody has one hell of a knack for breaking those rules, _and_ getting away with it...  
Spoilers: None really, except mention of a single mild conversation from 'The Good, the Bad, and the Dominatrix'

* * *

There's only one thing he knows with utmost certainty. 

_Nick Stokes is a_ dead _man.  
_  
He can't hold in the groan as he tries to turn over, to get away from that prying face. Only it's back; the cold wet nose is starting to tickle to back of his neck, and it's almost bearable, until the second he feels the rough wet texture of its tongue sliding over the back of his neck.

That draws out an aggravated sigh as he pulls the covers up over his head, and he sighs contentedly, because there's no way that little monster is going to get to him now. Warrick dares a quick glance down, and smiles slightly when he sees that he's completely covered with the sheets of their bed.

Except the smile doesn't last long, because a few seconds later and he can almost feel it before it hits him. He doesn't have a chance to move before the furball has jumped right on his groin and begins to paw at everything within its reach as it rolls around.

_Oh yeah, Nick is definitely going to pay for this._

Because the man knows exactly what Warrick's rules concerning the monster are. He knows he's supposed to keep the beast outside or in their laundry room when he's not home. He knows that Warrick hates any living thing besides the two of them being in their bed. He knows that the last thing Warrick wants is to be woken up every five minutes by an obnoxious puppy.

A sense of relief falls over him when he feels the weight lift of him, and he allows himself a small smile as he hears the distinct clinking of the dog tags fading. The bed creaks slightly, and he stretches a bit knowing the little furball has given up. A few seconds later and his eyes are closed as he melts back into his pillow, the sheets still covering his head in case of another sneak attack.

Curses fly when he's woken up by that nose, and he doesn't even bother opening his eyes this time. There's no way he wants to know how it got under the covers, how it managed to sneak up on his feet and go to town with its tongue.

Which is another broken rule, because the only tongue he ever wants on his skin is Nick's. With a well placed shove of his other foot the furball jumps back from him with a sharp yelp. Then the guilt starts to slowly sink in, and he knows if he's hurt the little devil Nick'll never forgive him.

Knowing he isn't going to be getting any sleep anytime in the near future he opens his eyes, and can't help but jump when he sees its tiny little face barely a centimeter from his own. Time seems to slow down, only he doesn't have time to move, and all he can do is watch as that tongue starts to make its appearance. He cringes as it comes closer, and closer, and then it hits his nose.

Somehow times seems to go into overdrive, and the little tongue is darting all over his face. That's when he notices it for the first time. He can hear the quiet chuckling coming from across the room. When he finally pushes the monster away, and gets the sheets down, the chuckling has already transformed into full blown laughter.

Warrick pauses for a moment, and watches as the cursed golden retriever puppy races across the bed and jumps across the small gap and right into Nick's lap as he sits on the chair. His attention momentarily goes to the beast and he actually raises the little demon up to his face so it can lick his cheek.

He scoffs, trying to make his irritation and anger as obvious as possible. Except Nick doesn't look like he could give a damn anyway. And he can't help but admit that seeing the innocent look of pure joy on Nick's face is almost enough to earn his forgiveness.

Keyword there being almost. Because he's absolutely certain that he's going to make Nicky suffer for this one.

That is until those eyes meet his again, and he doesn't need to see his mouth to know there's a smile the size of Texas plastered on his face. Another groan makes its way free when he notices that the monster is also staring at him. He pouts out his bottom lip a bit, and tries to stay angry, but with those two sets of nearly identical eyes staring at him Warrick knows he doesn't stand a chance.

They're teaming up on him again, and he can't help but pout a bit more when he starts wondering what he's done to deserve this. It just isn't fair that those eyes can make him do anything- absolutely _anything_.

"Aw hell- get your ass over here, Stokes."

The smile grows even wider, and that draws a quiet grumble from his lips because he knows he's been securely wrapped around Nick's finger for forever.

"Come on- did you honestly think that the Doc wouldn't tell me what you said about puppies?"

"And since when have you two gotten so close?"

"Hey, he got me this little furball, and I've helped him find some homes for those little pups he's got."

"He got you that thing?" And he silently damns Al Robbins for giving Nick the monster, and nearly damns Nick for being able to get away with anything until he feels those lips against his.

"Yeah he did, and I'm goin' to be thanking him for it for a _long_ time."

"Not if that thing comes back in here and wakes me up again. I thought I told you that you're the only other living thing that's allowed in this bed."

"Aw, but he's _cute, _and his fur is so soft... you can't honestly want to leave him _outside_ all day?"

The moment he sees those almost puppylike brown eyes he knows he's screwed. How in the hell is he supposed to say no to that face; to those _faces_?

"Fine." Its a little harsher than he thought possible, but he doesn't mind one bit, "But you're _so_ gonna pay for this later, man."

He turns to see if he's made his point, but Nick has already peeled off his clothes, and is cradling the little puppy in his arms as he climbs back into the bed, snuggling his back against Warrick. His threat is forgotten as he gives Nick a quick kiss on the forehead before rolling over and wrapping his arm protectively around Nick's waist.

There's a single quick flick of a tongue on his hand, and he takes one last look at the little devil's eyes. And the small victorious look on its face is all to apparent for his liking as he succumbs to sleep once more, wondering the the monster never bothers to lick Nick's face while he sleeps.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story really, that I've liked enough to post, so I'd really appreciate your thoughts. 


End file.
